


Daddy

by JohnVM



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig and Those Guys - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings, Requested, passing reference to canon Creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnVM/pseuds/JohnVM
Summary: Token vents to Tweek about a disagreement with his father, and Tweek is willing to help him deal with it. The other guys don't plan to let either of them live it down.





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Edo Elric for this request!

"Nngh, so what's the problem again?" asked Tweek, the blonde-haired boy twitching marvelously as he sat across the table, handing Token a frappucino. The coffee shop had just enough customers he let a frapp disappear unnoticed, not that he made a habit of it.  
  
"It's my dad. You know how he is." Token explained, sighing, "He thinks I should grow up and try to become a rap artist, instead of trying to become a leading figure in the entertainment industry. He doesn't think my production company is going to go anywhere." he shook his head, resting a hand on his cheek.  
  
"M-maybe you should try to talk to him. I mean h-he seems like a nice guy." Tweek explained nervously, sipping his own mug of coffee.  
  
"I don't know, man." Token sighed, "It's like, he wished he'd done something different with his life, and I know he doesn't want me to make the same mistake, but I'd rather be behind the camera, you know? Like Craig."  
  
"H-here, Token, l-let's try this. Talk to me, and p-pretend I'm your dad." Tweek explained, "You're a confident guy, you can handle this." he explained, trying to smile, although from the jittery boy, the half-hearted smile didn't quite fit what was intended.  
  
"All right, here goes..." Token sighed, turning around, breathing in, and then turning back around, "Uh... daddy, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Whoa, what the fuck?"  
  
Token turned to see Craig, Clyde and Jimmy standing in the doorway to the coffee shop, with Craig looking incredulous in particular. Token jumped out of his seat, "Look guys, I can explain, I know this probably seems really weird."  
  
"Oh, n-no, we totally understand. R-right fellas?" Jimmy asked, stifling a chuckle as he looked to Clyde and Craig.  
  
"Jimmy, if Tweek's his father, then..." Clyde, a chubby boy in red and blue, looked both ways, cupping the side of his mouth and whispering, "Why is he black?"  
  
Craig ignored Jimmy, addressing Token directly, "Look Token, whatever you're into, I can respect that, but why do you have to bring Tweek into it?"  
  
The blonde blushed, twitching again and putting his hands in his hair. "What?" Token raised an eyebrow, "I don't-"  
  
"Gah! It's not like that!" Tweek pulled on his hair.  
  
"Yeah, and the least you could do is explain when and how Tweek fucked your mom." Clyde crossed his arms, "That's against the Bro Code."  
  
"W-w-well, if he had s-s-sex with Token's mom first, then doesn't that mean b-becoming his friend later is the real p-problem?" Jimmy pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, then it wouldn't be a violation of the Bro Code, because they weren't bros yet." Craig explained, "But calling your friend's on-and-off-boyfriend 'daddy' is against the Bro Code for sure!" he said angrily.  
  
"I-I'm not Token's dad, Jesus Christ." Tweek twitched, putting his hands on the side of his head, "Gah, this is too stressful. I-I gotta go clean something in back." he disappeared behind a curtain to let his mind relax again.  
  
"Well, wait, hang on, I'm confused still." Clyde interrupted, "Why did Craig date Token's Daddy?"  
  
Craig looked at Clyde, "Clyde, that's not what this is about." he said, getting exasperated, "Token isn't Tweek's actual dad."  
  
"I know, Tweek is Token's Daddy, haven't you been paying attention?" Clyde asked.  
  
Craig sighed, "Look Token, I know me and Tweek aren't a thing right now, but you calling him 'daddy' is seriously weird, and I don't appreciate you stressing him the fuck out, okay?" he crossed his arms.  
  
"I wasn't stressing him out until you guys came in here!" Token said, "He was trying to help me through a serious problem, and told me to pretend he was my dad for just a second, okay? Do you understand now? It's not what it seems like."  
  
"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Craig replied with a shrug.  
  
"Y-yeah, for sure." Jimmy nodded, letting a moment of awkward silence pass, "Well, T-Token, now that everything's resolved, aren't you gonna... go get your d-daddy?" Jimmy asked with a grin, with Craig and Clyde both chuckling.  
  
Token pinched the bridge of his nose, "Godammit, you guys." he shook his head and went into the back room to find Tweek to corroborate the story.  
  
"So Tweek definitely isn't Token's real father?" Clyde asked with a whisper. Craig chuckled again,  
  
"No, dude."  
  
"So... Tweek's just kinky like that?" Clyde asked, "Did he ever do anything like that to you?" Clyde watched Craig's eyes widen, "Why are you looking at me like-" Token's frappucino was suddenly splashed all over Clyde's shirt, "Jesus, ow!"  
  
"Stop pretending, Clyde, nobody is this stupid." Craig shook his head.  
  
Jimmy observed Clyde covered in the frappucino, and Craig's crossed arms, and with his eye for comedy, chuckled, "Looks like somebody's got a l-l-lawsuit on their hands."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was told “I'm gonna request one where Token calls Tweek Daddy and all the guys take it out of context.” I hope all of my readers feel I answered that call.


End file.
